Dmitra Flass
. | aliases = | nicknames = First Princess of Thay | home = Eltabbar, Eltabbar, Thay | formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Human | alignment = Neutral evil | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1385 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = Selfaril Uoumdolphin | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | patron deity = | languages = | age = | ageyear = | occupation = Tharchion | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = }} Dmitra Flass was the tharchion of Eltabbar within the realm of Thay and a Red Wizard of Illusion during the 14 century DR. She often tried to settle disputes between the Zulkirs and promote foreign trade of magic items within the Red Wizards of Thay. During the war of Thay in the years 1375 DR - 1385 DR, Dmitra was elected Zulkir of Illusion, following the demise of her predecessor Mythrellan . Description Dmitra was also called First Princess of Thay for her sharp wits, iron will and rosa-and-alabaster comeliness . She often wore a crimson brocade gown . Magical abilities As a Red Wizard of Illusion, Dmitra could plant illusions of nightmarish assailants in an adversary's mind . She could change her own appearance on will . As an illusionist, Dmitra could conjure a flying horse. Background Dmitra Flass was married to the High Blade of Mulmaster, Selfaril Uoumdolphin, and Rassendyll Uoumdolphin who was an impostor of his imprisoned twin brother, making her the Princess of Mulmaster. This political marriage has greatly increased the Red Wizards' power within the Moonsea region. She didn't spend much time in company of her husband or in his town. When she moved to Eltabbar Dmitra took some of her most trusted servants with her, such as Malark Springhill. Dmitra was acquainted with Szass Tam, operating a large network of spies and covert agents on her own and the lich's behalf. Hers was the largest and most effective network of spies in all of Thay. Dmitra often did some spying herself, mostly in the guise of a pretty Rashemi young woman. History In 1375 DR, when Szass Tam seized rulership of all Thay by force, Dmitra's loyalty for the lich ended. She called for a secret meeting of all zulkirs who used to support Szass and convinced them to raise their combined armies and wizards to oppose the forces of Szass. The council achieved a great victory at the Keep of Thazar against an undead army led by Szass Tam's necromancers. Szass responded by sending the combined forces of Gauros and Surthay along with hordes of undead south towards Bezantur. Now Dmitra was able to enlist the other opposing zulkirs, Nevron, Lauzoril, and Mythrellan, to her council of resistance as well . During a decisive fight at the Keep of Sorrows in 1385 DR, Szass almost succeeded in magically forcing Dmitra to fight for his cause. But as the Spellplague hit, his magic failed and Dmitra was released from his hold once more. The war continued despite the magic crippling effects of the spellplague. Malark Springhill suddenly switched sides to fight for Szass Tam's cause. During another battle at the Keep of Sorrows, Malark attempted to kill Dmitra with the intention to spare her from undeath. Dmitra tried to save her life by planting an illusionary dream into Malark's mind of a peaceful day before the war. But Malark saw through the ruse, an attempt to have him slain by Dmitra's guards, and finally killed the illusionist by breaking her ribcage, the shards driving into her heart. She was eventually replaced as Zulkir of Illusion by Hlarkus Baltreyo, a lich supporter of Tam. Notes Although Dmitra shares the same surname as the former Zulkir of Necromancy, "vampire Zulkir" Nyressa Flass, it is unknown whether they are related. References Category:Wizards Category:Illusionists Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Tharchions Category:Members of the Red Wizards of Thay Category:Zulkirs Category:Red Wizards Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of Eltabbar Category:Inhabitants of Thay Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants